Just One Chance
by MistBlade8
Summary: Sera's dreams are coming true; she's got her dream job in the FBI. But a meeting with Victor Benedict makes her dream into more of a nightmare. He's insulted her, made her cry - something that has never happened before. Sera wants to hate him, but he's begging her for Just One Chance. Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Sky. I wish I did, but I don't.
1. A Seemingly Sadistic Stranger

I watched the crane feed its chick intently. I was at the waterfowl preserve, a few miles from home. Getting out my sketch pad, I began to draw, rough strokes at first, then more detailed, until it was like a monochrome photograph. I smiled. My gift. I could see something and instantly draw a likeness. It was a combination of "photographic memory and mad art skills," as my tutor from my old college had said. But he didn't realize that what it really was. How could he, when he didn't even know savants existed?

Thinking of Mr. Polder, my lips twitched into a smile. It had been years since my college days, and I looked back on them fondly. At 22 years of age, I was entering into the world of the FBI, sketching pictures of suspects I had seen in the field. Yes, I was going out into the field.

Me, the meek Sera Toscana, out in the mean streets of Denver, facing the world of crime. If only mother could see me now.

Without me noticing, the hide I had been sat in had filled with people. Next to me sat a man with long dark hair, intelligent grey eyes.

"Hi," he said to me. I offered him a half smile, dipping my eyes back to my work. He frowned, seemingly frustrated by something.

"My name is Victor Benedict," he said, a shadow of a scowl on his face. I glanced up, nodded to him, and then returned to shading in my work. Nothing he said would prompt me to speak, or so I thought. I was to deep in my art work to reply to him. I had to refine my work if I was to keep up to the high standards set by the FBI. So I thought I could ignore whatever he said. Except I didn't count on his cruelty.

"An artist?" he sneered, obviously annoyed by my lack of response. "I don't see the worth in art, if you ask me. A useless occupation."

I snapped. No one, except Father's ex-wife that is, had ever called my work useless. And I had never hated anyone, again with the exception of Maria Kelly, with such a passion. I stood, gathering myself to my full height and sweeping up my sketchpad. "How dare you?" I snarled, echoing my words in his head. He wouldn't hear them, but I felt better.

_How dare you? _

I ran from the room immediately, calling to Renee in my mind. Renee, my father's Soulfinder, with her gift of teleportation, could be at my side with a comforting word in seconds. I needed her advice, her reassurance. She was, in almost every aspect, my mother. Sure enough, she materialized next to me. But she was panicked.

"Come along dear, your father wants to talk to you. It's urgent." we shared a strained look. Father had been complaining incessantly about my new employment, calling it unnecessary, but both Renee and I had remained firm. It was, we argued, the one way I could help the community.

Ren studied my face closely. "Something wrong, Serafina dear?"

Ouch. My full name. Renee must be worried about me if she was forced to use that name. I smiled wearily. "I'm fine just a tad tired s'all. A tourist was being insufferable."

Ren frowned, but let it go. "Come on then," she said with a smile, grabbing my hand as she dematerialized. I didn't even bother glancing back. A chance encounter with a cruel stranger was not enough to get me down for long.


	2. First Day From Hell

"But Fina, it will be dangerous!" my father, the Count Toscana, paced angrily in front of me. I adopted the formal way of speaking that I always used when reasoning with my father. But instead of my usual stoic manner, a tiny bit of desperation seeped into my voice.

"Surely it cannot cause me any more pain than staying at home does. I need to be free, father, and Maria's threats have held me prisoner for too long. I am dying by inches, stuck in my room like a damsel in distress from the fairytales."

Ren touched her Soulfinder's arm tenderly. "My dear, let your heart, not your head, rule this decision. The outcome will be better."

Father exhaled shortly before conceding. "Very well."

I practically flew from the room.

VICTOR POV

I was snappier than usual when Trace arrived at our apartment. He sensed it before I said a word. "Whoa, what's with you, Vic?" he asked. I scowled, not replying. "Come on man, what's the problem?"

"I met my Soulfinder," I told him.

"But that's amazing!"

"I seriously pissed my Soulfinder off."

"Oh. Not so good."

"And I will probably never see my Soulfinder again, not that she'd even want to see me." I stormed from the room, already contemplating work tomorrow.

The FBI, my second love.

The first being the mysterious girl from the crane hide.

My exact opposite.

As fair as I was dark, her silvery blonde hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes as different as possible to my black hair and silver eyes. I sighed. Well, that was a problem for another day, and my dreams tonight, I was sure. What a way to end the day.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

SERA'S POV

"And this is your desk, m'dear. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. As you'll be at the desk all day, feel free to draw anyone you like, to prove your skills to the boss. He's only just got the job, and honestly I think he's worried that Vic B will take the job." the secretary, a kindly woman in her 40s, lowered her voice.

"It's nonsense really. Vic is a good boy, he wouldn't want any trouble. You'll meet him soon, he's a dear!"

I nodded distractedly, rubbing the sharp pencils between my fingers. The secretary, Ms. Marksons, smiled indulgently.

"I'll leave you be, love. Call me anytime!" she left the room, high heels click-clacking.

I sighed and got to work, not really paying attention to my sketching.

VICTOR'S POV

I strode into the office, offering a curt nod to Ms Marksons at the front desk. She smiled at me, motioning me over. I sighed, but complied. Ms Marksons had a sugary manner, but when provoked she had a disapproving glare to turn you to stone. She was a tiger, hidden by a kitten-like alibi. I almost grinned at the comparison, but quickly hid the smile. I too had an image to keep up.

"Yes?" I enquired. She smiled pleasantly.

"Well you see, Victor dear, we have a new recruit. She can sketch the exact likeness of a person - it's quite remarkable! But she is rather shy, so try not to scare her." she glared at me, and I saw the hardness in her eyes. Her tiger was about to be released if I didn't appease her.

"Yes yes, of course. I know I can be intimidating sometimes, I'll tone down my Vickyness for a while." I rolled my eyes as Ms. Marksons beamed.

"Thanks awfully, Vic, you know how Cal can get when you scare his recruits!" I gave her a flicker of a smile. It wasn't much in comparison to the wild grins I gave at home, but she was ecstatic.

"Yes, well, you must go, I have work to do." she waved me away, attention already elsewhere.

I walked on, barely noticing my colleagues as they bade me good morning. I glanced into each office I went by, just in case I saw Ms. Marksons' new recruit that had taken the tiger by storm.

I stopped at the last office and glanced in. a sheet of light blonde, near white hair hid the occupant's face from view. Her slim wrist flexed elegantly as her hand flew across the paper. I coughed quietly, and her hand flapped at me, the universal sign for wait.

Finally she turned to me, dark eyes bright. I realized with a jolt just who she was. My Soulfinder. And she was working at the FBI. Just wonderful.

Her eyes widened and she glanced down at her work, then back to me, several times. I raised my eyebrows and she flushed.

"Sorry, that was rude. I'm Sera, by the way. Serafina Toscana."

I froze, a thousand images bombarding my brain. Maria Toscana Kelly. Her father, Daniel Kelly. Them kidnapping my brother Zed's Soulfinder, Sky. Zed going crazy, picking fights and almost losing his head.

And this girl probably knew - maybe even sympathized with - Maria, almost as bad as her snake-in-the-grass father. And this girl was who fate had chosen to be my Soulfinder.

I nodded curtly. "Victor Benedict."

SERA'S POV

I stood abruptly, getting the desk between us. This man had insulted my profession, rudely disrupted a lovely day out. And he was practically my boss.

"What," I said, eyes narrowing "Are you doing here? Why do you ruin every good thing in my life? I don't even know you and you're being a jerk. What is your problem?" my voice was rising, but I didn't care. I'd been having a relaxing day, just sketching and concentrating on pleasing my boss, until he had decided to come barging in and ruin everything.

Victor looked equally angry. "Maybe because you deserve it?"

I stayed perfectly still for a moment, before slapping him for all I was worth. The sound of it sent Ms. Marksons running. Her sharp eyes took in the scene, going from me, scarlet with anger, to Victor, holding his cheek and glaring daggers at me. I snatched up my artwork and running from the room, making sure to bump his shoulder on the way out.

As I ran, I grabbed for my pack of tissues, ever in my pocket. Ripping open the packet, I frantically pressed one to my face. My mascara was not waterproof, as, strangely, I had not thought I would meet a sadistic man who would make me cry that day. Slamming into the door to the ladies' toilets, I ran for the mirror. I dabbed furiously at my face, catching the tears that fell. With a gentle bang, the door opened again, and I was enveloped in Ms. Marksons' motherly embrace.

"Oh, honey, what has that boy done to you?" she murmured into my hair, as I sobbed into her shoulder. I heaved for breath, before gasping, "I just… don't know…what I've done… to HIM!" I sobbed harder. "And he…h-hates me, and h-he said… he said that I deserved to be made fun of, and that my drawings didn't matter!"

Ms. Marksons let out a growl, gently pushing me back from her. "I'll be talking to Cal about this. He had no right to treat you like that. What on earth was he thinking?" she scowled darkly. "I'd go out there and rib him about it right now, but he's already left. Said something about a family emergency."

"OK, it's fine. I don't want any trouble." I wrung my hands, fretting. "I should get back to work. Thanks for your help, Ms. Marksons!"


	3. Surprise Visit

VICTOR POV

I paced the room again, waiting for Xav to hurry up and heal my face already! I didn't want to have to explain a black eye to my colleagues - or my family. And Xavier was really good at not asking questions.

Except now.

"Dude, what the hell did you say to that girl to make her hit you like that?"

"Why is it that you always know it's a girl?" I scowled.

"Because, dummy, I know you, and that makes it a near certainty!" he ducked as I threw a cushion at him.

"My Soulfinder thinks I'm a total ass. Happy now?"

I left him to it, storming away and slamming the door shut behind me.

_Victor Benedict, come home this INSTANT!_

Ouch. Mom didn't know about my Soulfinder, but I was willing to bet Xav had told her something about what had happened earlier that day. I rolled my eyes before jumping into my car, speeding along the road.

_Alright Mom, I'm coming!_

_Well hurry it up, you bad boy, we're all waiting for you!_

Oh dear. That meant Phee and Yves were back from their honeymoon. Such fun it would be to be tortured by their Soulfinder-ness. Especially considering the fact that I had practically forced my other half away.

Mom opened the door, beaming up at me. "Oh, Vicky, you've grown!" she gasped. I grinned at her.

"No, Mom, you've just shrunk," I told her sarcastically, as Sky and Zed appeared in the hallway.

"Vic!" Sky flew at me, and I enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Hey, Sky, what's up with you?" Sky scowled and pouted as Zed laughed hysterically.

"I won't make her a hot chocolate," he said, gasping for breath. I flinched in mock-horror.

"Oh my, you are cruel!" I told Zed as Sky nodded seriously. "I guess it's up to me then, to provide your lovely girl with some grade A hot chocolate!"

I lifted Sky up and span her around, and she squealed happily. I let her down, dropping her onto her feet gently.

She frowned slightly, narrowing her eyes. _Why are your colors so guilty, Vic? They're almost…sad. What's up?_ She asked me, and Zed looked curious.

_Later_. I told her. _I'll tell you later._

But I had a sneaking suspicion she already knew.

SERA POV

I bawled into Ren's arms as she held me gently, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's OK, sweetie, every thing's gonna be fine," she murmured. The doorbell rang. My father got up to answer it.

"Can I help you?" I could hear the puzzlement in my father's voice. Thanking god my complexion did not blotch easily, I got up and came up behind him.

Two people were at the door. The smallest one, a girl of around 16, had a mane of blonde curls, and looked worried. The boy, around the same age, Hispanic and vaguely familiar looking, wore an expression that was inscrutable.

I tapped my dad on the shoulder once. _Papa, I'll handle this_. I told him silently, and he nodded. I offered the pair a weak smile. Might as well get off on the right note.

"Hello there, I'm Sera, what can we do for you?" I asked politely. The blonde looked delighted.

"I'm Sky Bright, this is my soul - I mean boyfriend, Zed Benedict." she said, scrutinizing my face, gauging my reaction. I made sure my face was expressionless, though the surname of the boy made me want to run.

"I see." my voice was cold, and I saw Sky wince, before saying,

"What on earth did Vic do to make you so sad?" I jumped back in shock, before glancing around nervously.

"Come inside," I told them, and I turned and headed back towards the lounge. Papa and Renee looked up as I entered, and I offered them an apologetic smile. "Is it okay for Sky and Zed to come in? They know the boy who - you know." my voice was flat, and Ren looked alarmed.

"Sera are you -" she cut off as Sky entered the room, and I quickly filled Ren in telepathically. She smiled at the petite blonde with genuine warmth and I relaxed, sinking into my favorite, albeit old fashioned, armchair.

"Make yourselves at home, guys, sit anywhere you like." I worked to keep my voice polite, and Zed shifted uncomfortably.

"No, we can't stay long, we have to go soon." he said firmly to Sky as she looked at him pleadingly. _Sky, Vic knows where we've gone. We either leave, or subject Sera to his wrath again. And she doesn't deserve that._

I couldn't keep it together; the mention of Victor sent my control levels plummeting. "You're savants!" I gasped, and Ren looked at me, worried. As a genuine rule, I did not gasp things. Or blurt things out.

Sky shrugged sheepishly. "Yes, we are. And you are too?" I nodded tersely, making my way over to my sketchpad.

"Does the Vic you're talking about look like this?" I held up my artwork from this morning, a perfect replica of Victor Benedict's face. Zed looked amazed. "Is that a photo?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just my gift." Yet another knock on the door sent me back into the passage. "Won't be a moment," I called over my shoulder, opening the door. I turned, Victor's image still clutched in my hand, and faced him.

The real Victor Benedict.

My heart pounded.


	4. Maria

**A/N Sorry I haven't done more of these, I was a bit preoccupied with getting these uploaded. But, alas, the author's note had to be added at some point! Thanks a bunch to my reviewers, I'm glad you liked it so far! Well, on with the story!**

**Misty xx**

I let out a strangled gasp.

_Ren, help!_

Immediately Ren teleported in front of me, and I disappeared up stairs, not hearing Sky silently following me.

"Sera, what did Victor do to make you act this way around him?" she sounded genuinely confused. She didn't realize that he had insulted my one joy in life – my artwork.

"He – he insulted something very dear to my heart."

Sky frowned. "And that's why you're scared of him?" she didn't get it, didn't understand that the only other person to do that had ruined me mentally, made me scared to be myself. I wasn't scared of the man; I was scared of the flood of forgotten feelings that rushed back with his words.

"The only other person to insult my work was my father's ex-wife. She made my life miserable, invaded my shields and sometimes took over my mind. I-I'm scared, Sky. What if that's what Victor wants to do, too?"

Sky reached over and hugged me, silently acknowledging my pain. "I understand, Sera. I do."

VICTOR'S POV

After an awkward conversation with Sky, I moved into the lounge to meet my mother and father.

"Vicky!" my mother shouted, ecstatic. "Look, Yves and Phee are back from their honeymoon!"

Yves grimaced at me, behind Mom's back. I grinned momentarily before I heard the unmistakeable sound of a car leaving the garage. With a jolt, I realized that Sky and Zed had left – and I had a pretty good idea about why.

I stormed to my Prius, fuming. How dare they meddle in my business? I was _handling_ it. And now, thanks to Sky and Zed, I might never get a chance with Sera.

And I did, I realized, want a chance with Sera. Whoever she had as family, she was my other half. I needed her in order to remain sane.

I pulled up at the house that I knew was the Toscana mansion, and, to my fury, saw Zed's bike already there. With a scowl, I knocked on the door.

"Won't be a moment!" I heard as the door opened. The smile froze on Sera's face as she saw me. She let out a strangled gasp, and there was a crack. Suddenly a woman with long black hair and laugh lines appeared in front of me.

"What – err, what can I do for you?" she asked distractedly, and I saw a white-blonde streak disappear up the stairs of the mansion. I smiled politely, but it felt forced. "Hi, I was wondering if my brother Zed was here?" I asked.

Zed appeared behind her, and I worked to keep the charming smile on my face. He tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Ren, this is my big brother Victor, I'll take it from here."

My name clearly meant something to her, because the woman – Ren, I guessed - dropped the welcoming look, and scowled darkly at me before running up the stairs after Sera.

"Alright, what the hell were you thinking?" I growled at Zed. "I was going to fix it! You didn't have to -"

"Victor Benedict, you are in no position to berate us about not thinking!" Sky's voice was scarily calm, fooling me into thinking I was okay. Then I saw her face. "That poor girl is sobbing her heart out up there because you thought it would be okay for you to insult her gift." She was furious. "Her _gift,_ Vic! The last person to do that nearly destroyed her!"

My eyes narrowed at her words. "Maria Toscana Kelly," I murmured, and Sky froze. "Sera's last name is Toscana, Sky. Maria Toscana Kelly is the one who nearly destroyed her."

Sky looked shaken, but, if possible, even more angry. "You just acted like a criminal, Vic. She's traumatised, thinks you're out to get her. You'd better go up there and apologise to her, _now._"

I went.

* * *

**what do you guys think? I really value your opinion sooooo... any ideas as to what's gonna happen next? best one can have a character of their choice put into the story! (when you review either state the idea and character, or pm me!)**

**Review, s'il te plait? (Yeah I know french!)**

**Misty xxx**


	5. Heartfelt Apologies

I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," came the muffled reply. I turned the handle and entered.

Disregarding the plush furnishings, I focused on the weary pose of the figure sat on the bed, swathed in her white-blonde hair. She glanced up listlessly for a second, then, recognising me, shifted ever so slightly. I knew this pose; Phee had used it, still used it when she was on edge. It sent out a signal; I am ready to flee, it seemed to say. Sera's eyes narrowed, her voice was cold.

"Hello," she said stiffly. Her eyes followed my every move.

"Hi," I said softly. "I wanted to apologise for being so abrupt with you. Sky had bad experiences with Maria Toscana Kelly, and I thought you might be associated with her…" my voice trailed off as Sera's face contorted with fury.

"How dare she take my family's name to deceive Sky? That – that WITCH!" she concluded, panting heavily. I gave her a flicker of a smile.

"So you see why I was wary at first. However, I'd love for us to be friends?" my uncertainty turned my statement into a question. Sera relaxed and smiled.

"Friends."

Sera's POV

Sky invited me to go to the Benedict's' for the night with her. She aid she was going to see her friend, and Zed's brother's wife, Phoenix. I agreed, and Ren said she was going to take my bags and talk to Victor's mother, Karla. I smiled gratefully, and she winked back at me.

Next thing I knew I was faced with a dilemma. Go with Sky and Zed in Vic's Prius, or go with Vic on Zed's bike. I knew Sky was hoping for the latter, and the need to please her far outweighed any lingering doubts I had about Victor. I grinned at Sky.

"I'll go with Victor on the bike." Zed gave me a discreet thumbs up, before leading Sky to the Prius.

I heard Vic swallow loudly. "Err, right, if you get on behind and – and hold on to my waist, and then…" he trailed off, and I wondered at his nervous attitude. He got onto the bike, and I swung my leg over the bike saddle. When I wrapped my arms around his waist, I heard his breath catch. Suddenly he revved the engine and we were off. It was exciting, then exhilarating, and then it was – over. Vic came over to help me down, and I gave him a dazzling smile. "That was amazing!" I gasped. Just then the Prius drew up, and Sky shot out of it like a cannon, dragging me down the drive. Before I left I heard Zed ask, "How was it?" and Vic's husky but excited reply, "Better than I ever imagined."

Then Sky dragged me into the house, calling out, "Phee, Phee! Bloody hell, Phee, where are you?" she ran into a room, allowing me to trail behind. Two women were in the room, talking to Renee. Ren heard us enter, and smiled briefly at us. The other two did not hear us, and so were completely unprepared for Sky. "Phee!" she shrieked delightedly, tackling the taller of the two. Phee was nearly bowled over with the force of the hug, and the other woman – Karla, I assumed – chuckled to herself as a man – slightly shorter than Zed and Vic, but tall nonetheless – entered and attempted to pry Sky off Phee. Sky was not amused in the slightest. Surreptitiously I stepped back, into a wall of flesh. I looked up into Vic's grinning face and smiled sheepishly. He made an amused noise in the back of his throat. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. But Yves is gonna get it!" he was practically skipping with the prospect of his brother's doom. Meanwhile, Sky was refusing point blank to release Phee, despite the best efforts of Yves and Zed. "NO!" she was yelling, "You had her for TWO WEEKS, Yves! It's MY TURN!" suddenly an image came into my mind, and I glanced around frantically. I needed pen and paper, stat. Vic tapped me on the shoulder and handed me the things I needed. I thanked him and set my hand to work, still avidly watching the scuffle in the centre of the room. Phee was giggling maniacally at her husband's attempts to calm down an irate Sky. I looked down, realising that my work was done, and barely stifled a laugh. Vic looked over curiously, seemed to struggle internally, and then burst into laughter. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Sky let go of Phee to stare at him.

Vic bent double, and Phee stealthily snuck over and took my picture from him. She stared at it, then up at me, incredulously. I shrugged. "Just what went through my mind," I told her. She looked down at it again, before she, too, cracked up. By this time Vic had calmed down enough to share the picture with his family, who began to laugh too. I apologised to Sky in advance before I let her see it. "I have to draw whatever I have in mind, else I start to panic. Sky, I didn't mean for anyone else to see!" she took the paper from me and stared at it; a bulldog with curly hair holding onto a bone. It was clearly her and Phee, albeit in a different context. She laughed, finding it hilarious. Ren, bemused, gave a whispered goodbye and disappeared with a pop.


	6. A Chalky Cage

I officially met Phoenix Benedict, once the laughter stopped. She was a small girl with a cynical smile, very pleasant too. I also met Karla, Saul, Trace, Uriel, Will, Xav and Yves, before Sky got into yet another quarrel, this one with her Soulfinder. Everyone seemed used to this, because they all sighed and made themselves comfortable.

Sky, as far as I could tell, was a hot chocolate addict, and Zed was refusing to make her any. After many fruitless pleads, she turned to Victor, who sighed heartily but did as she said.

Hours later, once we had finished our drinks, Sky was fast asleep. I, however, was not. I tossed and turned until dawn broke at 5am, then snuck out of the house. I grabbed a piece of chalk, and began to draw. One hour later, I finally finished. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I stared at my art, horrified.

"Sera?" Vic sounded worried, and I propelled myself into his arms, sobbing. I couldn't stand to look at the chalky image on the ground any longer.

VIC'S POV

I held her, stroking her hair as I stared at the picture Sera had just finished. A cage, with a human being collapsed inside. A human being with long, white-blonde hair.


End file.
